


Children

by randomcheeses



Series: What if? [10]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: AU, F/M, Future Fic, Gen Fic, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomcheeses/pseuds/randomcheeses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After six years MIA, Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse had returned through the Gate to Amestris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children

After six years MIA, Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse had returned through the Gate to Amestris. Upon the military's discovery of their homecoming, they had been ordered to Central immediately to account for their whereabouts. Fortunately for the Elrics, the officer to whom they were ordered to report was the now Lieutenant General Mustang.

###

Mustang smiled broadly when the Elric brothers walked into his office. "Fullmetal, Alphonse, it's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too, General," Alphonse said cheerfully, holding out a hand.

Roy dutifully shook Al's hand Then he turned his gaze on the dark-haired young woman who had entered with them, holding a small boy in her arms. "And who is this beautiful lady?" he enquired.

"This is Noa," Edward said stiffly. "My wife."

Roy blinked. "Ah." He quickly wiped the flirty smile off of his face. The last thing he needed today was an automail fist to the jaw.

He looked down at the toddler Noa was holding in her arms. Sure enough, the boy had his mother's thick brown hair and Edward's bright golden eyes. He looked to be about two or three years old. The boy smiled up at him at Roy and then turned to his father.

"Daddy?" the child asked, reaching out and pulling at Edward's arm. "Hungry."

"Shush Roy," Ed said absently, detaching the little hand from his sleeve. "Just a minute, okay?"

" 'kay," the little boy said.

Roy Mustang stared at the small boy and then at his former subordinate.

"Why Edward," the General drawled, "I'm touched."

Ed went red all the way to the roots of his hair. "This is why you should never name your kids after someone until you're absolutely sure you'll never see them again," he muttered. "Not a word Mustang. Just don't."

"I have no idea what you mean, Edward. Personally, I think it was an inspired choice on your part," Mustang said, grinning.

"Oh you can go straight to-"

"Edward!" Noa interrupted, looking meaningfully at little Roy, who was listening to the conversation with interest.

"Sorry."


End file.
